Frozen
by blue-hearts
Summary: (COMPLETED)They were together, then they were forced to be separated. What happens when no one agrees? Songfic (partially) DH
1. White Flag

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song belongs to Dido.

_/I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_I'll tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that/_

It has been three years since I've been able to look into those emeralds of yours and see the sparkle them. I had been afraid that night and I know it had been wrong. Everything is my fault, I know. Fear that took me over and I know now that because I gave into that fear, it cost me a perfect future with you. You won't take me back and I don't blame you. You deserve better than me, I know.

_/I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were/_

It's been so many years and I still think about you every night. Three years since I messed up. Four years since I fell in love with your soul. I know there's no way to turn back now and change the past. I'm not trying to complicate things in any way. I know you've got your life, and I've got mine.

_/Well I will go down with the ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be/_

No matter, what I want you to know that I still hold you dear to my heart. That never changed, nor will it ever. If the world is to ask if I still love you, no matter what happens, I will not deny my feelings. I will not give in and say that I do not love you because I do. I will not surrender to all that you may have said or to what anyone else says. The love I have for you will never waver.

_/I know I left too mush mess and _

_Destruction to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

And if you live by the rules of 'its over' 

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense/_

I know you loved me and I let you down. I not only gave into my fears but I gave up on you when you never let go of my hand. You kept waiting and I was impatient and went on with my life when in my heart I knew I would never be fully happy until I could hold you in my arms. I caused so much pain in your heart I understand if you hate me forever. If we never talk again, I understand. You've always been strong of heart and when your mind is made up, there's no changing it. That's one reason why I love you so much.

_/Well I will go down with the ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be/_

I will never deny what I feel for you, I will never give in to what others think of me. I will never let anyone think that I do not love you. If they threaten to take away my life unless I denounce my feelings, I will accept death with open arms. I will never let my love for you be thought of as anything but real.

_/And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was then_

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on…/_

I know that no matter what, fate will not keep letting me die as I am now. We will be together one day, whether it be in friendship or more, I know we will meet again. That is when all the feelings will return to you my lion. That is when you will remember all we shared together. All those times you protected me, all those times you saw right through my exterior and read my interior and took hold of my fears to help me face them. But I will not say anything. I let you think that I no longer cared. I let you think that my feelings had no longer been there. I hadn't let you know how many times I cried for you every night.

_/Well I will go down with the ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be/_

I will not deny and I will not back down. When the army comes I will fight them off with the pain of not having your around. I will never give in; I will never let them think differently. If they do not accept, then let them take me. Let them kill me, let them cut me. I will never let them think for one moment, that I never loved you because that is exactly what I feel.

_/Well I will go down with the ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be/_

I won't back down, no matter what they say, no matter what they take, no matter what they do. I will let them do as they wish. They think I'm evil but I am not. All I want to do is love, and loving you has never felt so right.

_/Well I will go down with the ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

I'm in love and always will be/ 

I will never deny what we had together. I still dream of those days, Harry. I still remember every detail, every ragged breath. I will never let them think I have forgotten. If they ask I will tell. If they pry I will let them know. I will never ever let them think I have let them win because they will never win. They can't win until they understand. They will never understand all those nights; they will never understand all the longing between us. They will never understand true love because that's what we have. We have true love and they denied it.


	2. Come Clean

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song belongs to Simple Plan

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

It hurts so much after all that we've been through and having to give it all up. I see the blinding white light of flashes but I can hardly remember what it had all been for. I can't remember how I got to be here, and I can't remember why we did what we had been expected of us.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

The pain hurts so much and yet I can't stop myself from drowning in the memories. It hurts so much and yet you are gone. No physical pain can amount to how much this hurts.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

How could I let this happen? I know I have made mistakes in the past but now I have no where to hide. The night keeps moving and I'm disappearing in it. I don't even know if you remember me anymore as I fade into the past. I'm tired of living like this, I want to tell the world that they had been wrong in separating us. How could I let this happen to me?

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Everyone told me what to do, everyone yelled at me and screamed the evil that I used to be. I tried to explain myself and I tried to make them understand but they did not listen to a word I said. I'm almost at the end of myself as the pain takes over. I want to end this life and make a new one where everything is right.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

I try to live my days through memories of our past, memories of when what they thought didn't matter. I don't know how to tell you what happened in the past and I can't go back and take it all away.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

After all they made me out to be and after all I did for them, this is how they repay me. I know the mistakes I have done and there is no use running from them anymore. The night keeps living and I keep disappearing. I can't live like this anymore and I want to tell the world the pain they are making me go through after all I did for them.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

My mistake had been giving you up and letting you go and now I have no where to hide my shame. The nights keep going reminding me of how far those memories truly are. I'm fading with those memories as I live them as much as I can in my mind and I'm tired of living through memories. I want to proclaim to the world how wrong they had been in forcing us to part. How could I let this happen to me?


	3. Frozen

Harry sent off his letter. He has been living alone for years now. Alone because he still waited for Draco to come back to him. He needed Draco back. He still remembered all those nights at Hogwarts they spent together. It had been their sixth year. Harry would never forget it. It lived in his mind everyday. The same memories played over and over again. The pain he felt when he found out Draco had broken up with him and gone to someone else. He had been hurt but he had not blind. He could see Draco sneaking glances at him. They had been close to be found out. That's what happened. Pansy had found out about their little rendezvous and threatened to tell the world. Draco had to break up with Harry to hook up with Pansy so she would keep her mouth shut. Draco never once denied their love. He just pretended it didn't happen. If anything, that hurt Harry the most.

Draco sent off his letter. He had been living alone for two years now. One year after things with Pansy started she had died at the hand of Voldemort. The Dark Lord said she had simply been too ugly so he had to get rid of her. Draco would have snickered at this at the time but he couldn't because it only reaffirmed that he and Harry no longer had what they had years ago. The one person he had ever fallen in love with had been lost in battle fighting against his side. But he had kept it inside him for too long. Each day seemed like an eternity. To have to wake up without Harry beside him felt the worst of all. He loved those nights they had snuck off and slept together and woke up in each other's arms. The first thing he saw had been Harry and the first thing Harry saw had been Draco. The love, the real love. He needed that again, now more than anything because as each day passed, the pain grew more urgent and desperate. He couldn't take it anymore.

Draco got his letter not long after he sent his off. He recognized Harry's owl and welcomed her with open arms. This didn't make sense though. He had just sent off his letter to him. If Harry replied so soon why hadn't Harry let Draco's own owl bring the message?

Draco opened the letter but Hedwig wouldn't leave until he had been done and returned her with a response.

By the time Draco got to the end of the letter he had to grip a chair and fall back on it. When Draco reached the end, he saw nothing but darkness because he had passed out.

Harry heard a knocking at his window. He looked up and saw Draco's owl, he would recognize him anywhere. This had been odd though, where's Hedwig?

Harry quickly opened the letter addressed to him from Draco. As Harry read the letter he had to grab hold of something as to not tip over from surprise. When Harry reached the end of the letter he had passed out.

Draco woke up to the constant nudging from Hedwig. He knew what he had to do. He took Hedwig onto his arm and he Apparated to Harry's house.

When Draco arrived Harry laid on the floor passed out with Draco's own owl nudging for Harry to wake. Harry didn't move. He had passed out cold. Just as Draco bent down to pick up Harry and bring his love to a more comfortable position Harry's eyes shot open and looked at who entered his house. Their eyes locked. Both of them frozen and neither of them could do anything.

It had been a long time later with Harry lying on the floor looking up at Draco and Draco standing looking down at his love when Draco fell to his knees to kiss Harry.

Harry kissed back and it had been the most wonderful feeling in the world. All the feelings rushed back. All of what they lost during the past three years had been right here. Secretly stowed away within them and now it had been released. Here and now. It hadn't been long before Draco had brought Harry up to the bed without parting their lips.

Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and Harry slowly unbuttoned Draco's. They pushed off one another's shirts which landed on the floor and moved on to the pants. They did the same thing, mirroring the other's exact movements.

Pretty soon Harry lay under Draco feeling Draco's growing erection against his own. Throughout the whole process not once did their lips ever part.

They ground into each other harder. It seemed enough compared to all the longing they held for three years, the years of holding back. Harry never had another and Draco never had another even with the constantly willing Pansy attached to him.

Their tongues seemed to be surprising the other every time. They couldn't get enough of just kissing. It had been three years of passion boiled within them. They couldn't let that go. They kept this up and kept grinding their hips moving in perfect motion. It had been perfect, all of it. No movement had been too fast nor had any of it been too slow. No kiss labeled too deep nor too light. No touch had been too rough nor had it bee too soft. Everything simply radiated in perfection as it should be.

They both came at the same moment all over each other and they didn't care. They moaned perfectly and in perfect rhythm. They touched all the right spots. Everything had been perfect and no one could take that away from them. It had all been perfection to the very end.

It hadn't been until the night had fallen and the day rose once more when they parted. Panting from total exhaustion.

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at back.

"What took you so long?" Asked Harry

"I got held up." Replied Draco casually

Just then a knock could be heard at the door to Harry's room but they didn't flinch or give recognition for even hearing the sound. They just kept looking into each other's eyes.

From the other side of the door Ron could be heard, "Harry, I know your secret. I know all about it. Come out with that little ferret and end this before it gets out of hand. Come out Harry, I know you're in there with him. This is wrong what you are doing and you shouldn't do this. My sister loves you, she always has, why won't you have her? Taking Ginny would be the right thing to do. Come out Harry and bring that little ferret with you."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes still panting, "Well?"

"Let them come."

"And when they find us here like this?"

"They can do whatever they want."

"You don't care?"

"Not if you are with me."

Draco smiled at his love. "Then I don't care either."

Harry smiled at Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's hips, pulling his dragon towards his own body again. Both their eyes closed as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

They lay like that for a few seconds before the door opened. Ron and a bunch of other's rushed in to find a naked Harry and a naked Draco with their eyes closed beneath the covers and their bodies tightly pressed against one another.

Severus entered the room behind the rest of them with his arms across his chest and looked at the sleeping couple. "I told you all to stay away from here. There is nothing you can do to stop true love. Now there's no way you can take them apart. They have decided this fate and you cannot do anything about it."

Ron ran over to the statue which lay on the bed. Ron yanked back the covers to find the truly naked forms of the two except nothing reflected flesh but instead stone. He thought it had only been a myth. That when soul mates or two people who loved each other enough had been torn apart and had been willing to give anything, even their lives to never be apart then they become the only thing that cannot be torn apart. They turn to stone. He couldn't believe it. They had chosen to stay together forever, never being able to take another breath than to be separated and breath.


End file.
